One of the most popular forms of recording information in general and musical recordings in particular is the compact disc. This type of storage medium utilizes laser-based inscription and reading technology to store a vast amount of information on a relatively small item. A standard twelve centimeter diameter compact disc will easily hold the contents of a standard record album or, for data contents, as much as an entire set of encyclopedias.
With the proliferation of the compact disc ("CD") as a means of recording information has come a need for storage of a multitude of the discs. Typically, since the discs are commercially recorded and are not alterable by the user, it is necessary to maintain a library of the discs which one wishes to utilize. Storage of the individual discs in the library is an important consideration.
Typically, compact discs are contained within an associated jewel box when purchased by the customer. Many methods of storage have retained the CD within the jewel box for storage. One such example is shown and described in the Applicants' own prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,107, for a spring loaded individually slotted storage structure which was particularly adapted to receive items such as compact disc jewel boxes and audio cassette boxes.
However, the jewel box is far more bulky than the CD itself. Since the CD is a thin disc which is relatively resistant to damage, it is desirable and feasible to minimize space consumption, particularly for portable circumstances, by storing the disc by itself, without the associated jewel box. Various attempts have been made in the past to provide such storage methods.
One such storage is described and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,225, issued to Walter R. Henkel. The Henkel patent utilizes a series of pockets or sleeves which are connected end to end and each is adapted to retain a single compact disc therein. In the method of Henkel, a variety of CDs, outside of the associated boxes, can be stored and provide for display and access in a relatively compact manner.
However, substantial room for further improvement remains in the field. In particularly, customers are interested in having portable storage modules which can store an intermediate number of compact discs in an esthetically pleasing manner. Furthermore, substantial disc protection, while providing ready accessibility, is also desirable. In addition, ease of access and cushioned storage is also a priority. None of the prior art structures have successfully provided for concentrated, compact and economical CD storage which may be easily utilized in a transportable unit.